Completing You
by CrystalCucu-Mariarty
Summary: Just a little one-shot, set in and around Shadow Kiss (Dimitri not turned), with some Romitri fluff. Rose is feeling pretty confident about something and she is sure that Dimitri will love it. Read to find out what it is xD RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Completing You**

_Just a little one-shot, set in and around Shadow Kiss (Dimitri not turned), with some Romitri fluff. Rose is feeling pretty confident about something and she is sure that Dimitri will love it. Read to find out what it is xD RxR  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy; all honor and credit goes to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I was feeling particularly good about myself. Obviously pleading to Alberta to give me Dimitri's file three days prior had made me feel a little less cool but right now, I felt pretty good.

Dimitri had once asked what I had wanted for my birthday and, truth be told, all I wanted was him but fate had other grand plans involving a dark-haired scar-face, a century old motto forcing me to focus on my best friend's well-being and the whole forbidden-ness of it all so that was a bust.

However, I knew there was something that Dimitri wanted, no, needed (bar me) in his life. It would just complete him entirely and I wanted to be the one to give it to him.

I hopped out of my _lovely _bed and went to squeal as the cold air attacked my exposed skin. Damn, where is global warming when you need it!?

Shivering through the rapidly forming goose-bumps on my limbs, I darted for the shower and reveled at the sensation of hot droplets covering my frozen body with pockets of warmth. After ten minutes of enjoying the heat, I decided I shouldn't be too late so I, regretfully, turned the shower off and dove into a fluffy towel, relishing in the new feeling of comfort.

Eventually, I left my dear sweet dorm room and swaggered to the gym where I knew Dimitri had spent the last fifteen minutes preparing a long and tedious speech about my inability to follow instructions.

I poked my head through the gym door and sure enough, Dimitri was lying on the mats, reading one of his beloved westerns. I smiled at the sight and my grin only grew when I saw he was wearing his duster. Jackpot.

"Hellooo Comrade," I sang as I strode into the gym. Dimitri flashed me a quick glance before putting down the book and standing up.

"Glad to see your punctuality hasn't faltered." He said wearing his guardian mask but amusement glinting in his beautiful eyes. Oh, the things that man does to me.

"Well we wouldn't want me changing who I am now would we?" I countered and he gave me one of his full, and rare, smiles.

"No, not even slightly Roza." I trembled at his accent but then refocused my mind.

"So," I said sharply but with a huge grin leaking onto my face. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me and I took this as an invitation to continue, "a little birdie" _Alberta _"told me" _unwillingly _"that today is a very special day…" I trailed off and watched Dimitri's face fall.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yeah Comrade!" I exclaimed, "Happy Birthday!" I cried out and before he could protest, I removed my hands from where they hand been concealed behind my back and placed what they were hiding on his head: a Stetson. I watched as his face fell from worry to tired amusement. He chuckled and I burst out laughing at the sight of him; granted he looked quite amusing but who knew that he suited a Stetson? He was born to love the Old West.

"So you like?" I asked, not even trying to stop the grin that was taking control of my face.

Dimitri's face softened and he too did not prevent a radiant smile taking over his face. "Roza," he began coming closer to me so our faces where dangerously close, "I love it." He whispered and on that declaration, he tilted his head upward, to rest the rim of the hat on the top of my head, and fused his mouth with my own.

Unable to compete with his immense strength, I felt myself stumbling backwards. He continued to kiss me but push me back so my spine made contact with the wall. His lips left my own and started trailing their way down my neck. I used this time to catch my breath and gasped when he found my sensitive spot under my jaw bone.

"Easy cowboy," I murmured and I felt his chuckle rupture through his chest. I brought my lips down to his own neck and left him with a reason to wear his hair down.

"Roza," he leaned his forehead to my own and whispered softly; "I love you."

I brought my mouth back to his own and gave him a gentle kiss, "I love you too Indiana Jones." I said flicking his Stetson. He smiled and leaned back slightly. "You know Comrade," I began.

"Yes Roza?" he said as he trailed his nose down skin, teasing me with his touch.

"Y-you know," I repeated, trying desperately to stay in control, "that you have to wear that hat all day." He stopped and brought his gaze to meet my own. "I believe I am missing out on some essential training time." I winked and wriggled out of his arms, and began to walk over to the mats but not before calling over my shoulder:

"Be glad I didn't get you the pink, sparkly one."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there. This is my first FanFic so I really hope you liked it.<strong>

**I would like very much to hear anything you have to say as I would love to improve my creative writing so I am starting with one-shots and may progress onto something a little longer but if my writing is intolerable then there really isn't much hope :3**

**Review away and have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening**

**All the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my comrades in Comrade so much for sharing your kind opinions, they really were most appreciative. I had originally only set out to make this a one-shot; however, I have been persuaded otherwise. Thank you, especially, to (excuse the misspelling(s)) Dimitri's .Smexi .Shewolf, NathalieHS, Fiera Hathaway and XxSapphirebloodxX for all your brilliant suggestions that I hope to justice to. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am unfortunately not the creator of the Vampire Academy series or characters: I own nothing of Richelle Mead's wonder work.**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

To say I felt smug would be the understatement of the century. As expected, my Russian God protested the presence of `the hat' and argued that it would distract him from his job and lessen his ability to fight, should a Strigoi randomly decide to take maths. All in all, exactly what I had anticipated of him, so I countered his seemingly reasonable suggestions with some Rose-Logic and, well, won.

I simply said that `the hat' would be a good training exercise to help improve his ability to fight whilst limiting his vision and throwing him slightly off balance. I then compared it to him being trapped on a tight-rope during a blackout and he was lost for a comeback.

Ha.

I do have to say, training with a hot Dimitri in a Stetson was most entertaining. I had insisted that the hat remained firmly glued to his head all day, and actually threatened to secure it in place with superglue, and that it did.

We had begun with some simple hand to hand and then he proceeded to teach me some new moves. It wasn't until we started sparring where things got interesting. I had a lot of fun pulling the rim down over his eyes, so he really could see anything, and staking him `dead'.

He also ran into problems wherein he was in mid move and the hat would come loose, sending his attention to the distorted present thus giving me the full opportunity to get on top of him *cheeky wink* and carry out his fate.

He eventually got the hang of it but still made me run twenty laps out of spite.

And so, I had managed to persuade him to keep it on throughout the duration of the day. When Alberta came in and asked why Dimitri was sporting a cowboy outfit, I simply explained my logic and she burst out laughing. She also said she would make sure the hat remained firmly in place and with that, Dimitri's argument ceased to exist.

After successfully not paying attention to Stan's ridiculous lecture for the best part of twenty-five minutes, I turned to where Dimitri was standing to see him staring stoically ahead, guardian mask in place. True to his word, the hat had remained in his head all day and the sight of him wandering the school's halls was hilarious.

Unfortunately (for him), his godly good-looks, which had been further emphasised by the new addition to his attire, had made him the `hot topic' in every conversation involving a student of the female disposition. Even Lissa had pointed out how particularly flammable he was looking today. This was met with a scowl from Fire-Boy himself but she was quickly forgiven after some alone time in the attic…

In contrast, the entire male dhampir population had fundamentally found the fact that big bad Guardian Belikov – the man who rarely expressed any emotion and carried on his shoulders a formidable status – in a silly hat most amusing.

I, glad to say, prided myself in both these categories. I was both entertained and turned on by `the hat' and boy, did Dimitri know it. Every time our paths crossed in the corridors he would either bring his hand up to the rim and nod his head or he would simply wink at me; both these approaches sent me blushing like mad.

Seeing him in my last lesson, with Stan the barely Man, was swirling up a deep lust inside me that yearned for him more than usual. As if reading my thoughts, he let loose a seductive smile and his eyes darkened in desire. I shivered and he gave me look that told me to pay attention.

Tease. Well, two could play at that game…

"Yes Miss Hathaway," Stan smiled sourly to my raised hand.

"Suppose, hypothetically, that you were given a choice between a single silver stake and a horse that came with a gun that fired multiple silver stakes, oh and a Stetson, and you had to fight off a really old Strigoi with an unconscious Moroi," I swallowed for dramatic effect, "which would you choose? Hypothetically speaking." I added, leaning forward.

"How does this have anything to do with Strigoi Habitation?" Stan asked in disbelief and I just shrugged.

"Well this is a _theory _lesson and if, _theoretically, _you were put in that situation, you would be within a Strigoi habitat, so what would you do?" I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

Stan sighed in irritation, and a tiny amount of exasperation, and answered. "Well, obviously I would go for the latter option as the unconscious Moroi would safer on the horse back then in my arms whilst trying to fight of a powerful Strigoi–"

"Anything would be safer than being in your arms." Eddie grumbled into the table next to me and I sniggered as Stan continued.

"–and the gun you so described would be most useful indeed as it would be able to harm or even kill the Strigoi from even a far distance and I could probably use the Stetson as some sort of decoy if I threw it at the Strigoi to momentarily distract it whilst I ensure the Moroi's safety so the answer would be _clearly_ that option." He finished abruptly. "Satisfied?" he asked shortly.

"Oh yes," I nodded, "what you are saying there is that cowboys would be better guardians than what we have currently." And with that I turned to smile deviously at Dimitri and before he or Stan could say anything else, the bell went off and so did I.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys like it so please do tell me what you think. I wrote this during an extremely dull Spanish lesson so I know first hand what it is like to listen to Stan Alto :3<strong>

**Once again, all your honourable opinions are most welcome and I aim to take head of what they say and suggest.**

**All the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my dear comrades in Comrade (I think I'll keep that ;)). I am once again indebted to your kind comments on this little story. In particular, thank you to Fiera Hathaway and amen to Dimitri's .Smexi .Shewolf, some teachers are only qualified in that respect xD**

**So, here we are on chapter 3 of originally 1. I am enjoying writing this and I really do hope you are enjoying reading. Just a little heads up, this chapter is very fluffy so if you like that type of stuff then you will, theoretically, like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vampire Academy or indeed any of its characters, but I would love to though :3**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

When Dimitri came into the gym for our evening training, I honestly thought I was going to be killed; so, I armed myself the only way I knew how when around 6"7" Russians. I rolled my gym shorts up so they barely covered my butt and pulled my black tank top down to display what I, and many boys, regarded as a pretty great rack.

Upon his entrance, Dimitri nearly tripped over as his eyes studied my newly revealed body with the same depth and intensity that he did everything with.

"See something you like comrade?" I gestured remembering back to when I had first asked him that. Thankfully, his reaction this time was much more appreciative.

"Lots." He stated and I grinned at him.

"So," I began as he disappeared into the store cupboard, "I was wondering if my spectacularly persuasive display in Stan's boring hell-hole has convinced you into a career change?" I finished as innocently as I could, which turned out to be quite difficult.

Dimitri stuck his head out of the cupboard to raise an eyebrow at me and I raised both of mine. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Oh Roza," he chuckled, resuming his search of the cupboard. He emerged again with a vast array of weights that he then proceeded to tell me to use. Picking up the nearest one, I started curling my biceps whilst maintaining the conversation.

"Are you going to tell me what exciting mischief you got up to on your twenty-fifth birthday?" I stopped abruptly and then continued, without giving him time to answer, "Hey comrade. You do realise that you're like, a quarter of a century old right?"

He let out a beautiful laugh as he mirrored my weight exercises, "You know that is exactly what Vika said to me."

"Vika?" I questioned, trying to keep my unease at ease.

"My younger sister Roza," he clarified, sensing my slight jealousy. I just stuck my tongue out at him before processing what he had said.

"Wait, isn't she in Russia?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, but there is such a thing as a phone." He teased and I scowled at him.

"Oh aren't we hilarious." I said sarcastically and he chuckled in response. "So when did you speak to your dear little sister?" I asked switching arms.

"She called me this morning," he explained, switching arms too, "Actually it was so early I think it still would constitute the night." He softened his face and his gaze became distant as he began to speak of his family, "It wasn't just Viktoria; my other sisters Karolina and Sonya, my nephew Paul, my mama and my grandmother were also there and they called to wish me a happy birthday and, well, remind me that it was my birthday–"

"Wait." I interrupted and he blinked out if his haze as the weight I had been using fell from my grasp. Ignoring it, I continued, "You forgot your own birthday?" I said in horror.

"I have been a little busy," he shrugged sorrowfully, "plus, it just seemed so trivial with everything going on."

"What could possibly make _your _birthday trivi– oh," I halted in realisation. Despite the façade I put on, it was just a façade. I was still grieving over loosing Mason only a couple of months ago but I would never let it show. I never told anyone that I cried myself to sleep and woke up in the middle of the night screaming his name or could not mention his name without risking the exposure of my deep grief which could fracture my `tough girl' bravado which I was so well-known for.

But Dimitri knew. Dimitri always knew, and he had gone out of his way to comfort me with his kind gestures, soothing eyes and not shutting me out because our relationship was `wrong' or `inappropriate'. It had become even clearer than before just the extent of how much he cared. My heart fluttered in utter adoration and I gazed at him in loving awe. He gave me a gentle smile back and punctured my fluttering heart with his angelic eyes.

Without caring that Alberta, or indeed anyone, could walk in at any minute, I threw my hands behind his head and pulled his face down to my own. He dropped the weight and tenderly caressed his hands down the side of my waist, resting them on my hips. I released my lips from his and look straight into his soul.

"Never think you are trivial in comparison." I commanded and he smiled divinely, "Now, you are coming with me comrade." I said, taking his hand in my own and pulling it towards the door.

"Rose–"

"No." I cut him off, "I will not have the man who holds my heart have a second-rate birthday. You can try, but you are not going to beat me on this." I said firmly and he let his face radiate his love. I brought my face so close to him that it became shaded by the rim of the Stetson. "Now you are coming with me," I murmured, "and we are going to have an extraordinary celebration: just me, you and the hat." I said looking up whilst feeling his laugh ripple through his and into my body.

"I love you Roza," he declared in a whisper.

"And I you," I said kissing his nose, "all of you." I grinned whilst standing on my tip-toes and kissing the hat. He gave me one of his full and preciously rare smiles and I stepped back and tugged him out of the gym, leaving the dropped weights lazily discarded on the floor for someone else to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there. I hope you are enjoying this and it isn't too sappy for you. As always, your opinions are most welcome and we may even make it into double figures with the reviews! Wouldn't that be fantastic :D<strong>

**Anyways, have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening and I would love to hear from you soon.**

**All the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade (still like it). Whooooo! We have reached 14 reviews; seemingly insignificant in comparison to some of the simply stunning and incomparable pieces of literacy on this database but all the same, double figures! **

**Special thanks to storylover5, Fiera Hathaway, XxSapphirebloodxX, Bea, XxDeadlyBlackRosexX and monkeygirl1425 for all your very complementary reviews. They really do mean a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: As previously stated, I own nothing of VA or its characters but I do like to fantasize :P**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Per my instruction, Dimitri waited obediently outside Alberta's office as I walked in. Alberta's head momentarily looked up from the intense amount of paperwork that practically made up her desk and noticed my arrival. Signalling to give her a moment, she raised her index finger before signing off the piece of paper in front of her.

"Can I help you Rose?" she asked, smiling sincerely.

"As a matter of fact, you can." I said, walking up to her desk. "You see, I have a problem with a certain loss of memory."

"Oh?" Alberta questioned confused.

"Yeah, for reasons I do not wish to disclose, Guardian Belikov has seemed to have forgotten his birthday," I saw her face relax into one of amusement, "yeah, I know, outrageous!" I stated in disbelief which only made her smile more, "Anyway, as the kind student I am," I heard a snort from the other side of the door, "As the kind student I am," I repeated loudly so Dimitri would hear me clearly, "I would like to rectify this particular error, however that does mean I will be requiring the phone that Kirova so bitchily confiscated due to `inappropriate use'" I put the last two words in inverted commas as the situation was blown way out of proportion. Don't ask.

"Do you mean this phone?" Alberta said, void of sin, as she held up my phone.

"Yep, that one."

"Well," she waved it teasingly, "stealing Guardian Alto's number and texting him a number of indiscrete messages whilst he was trying to teach was very much punishable by confiscation." She stated seriously, but I could tell she found the whole thing very entertaining, "But, due to your charitable intentions, I am inclined to return it to you if…" she pulled the phone back from where it nearly touched my hand, "you promise not to distract Guardian Alto with _Millie Stone_'s lustful intentions."

"I promise." I grumbled like I was five.

"Good," she said tossing the phone to me. I caught it gracefully and she spoke again, "now let's pretend I didn't dismiss the confiscation and you just stole it because first, that would be a far more believable scenario and second, I cannot be dealing with anymore paperwork." She gestured to her desk as I gaped my mouth at her first point.

"I am hurt you think so low of me Guardian Petrov." I mock gasped.

"Good night Rose." She sighed and I grinned.

"Good night Alberta." I called back before stepping out the door to where Dimitri was looking disapprovingly at me. "What?" I asked innocently. He shook his head gently and I just sighed, "Well I got it didn't I?" I gestured to my newly returned phone.

"Dare I ask what for?" he dared.

"Chinese."

No sooner as we entered Dimitri's dorm room did the Chinese I had ordered on the way arrive. Dimitri, ever the gentleman, had offered to cook but I just as sure shot that suggestion down by pointing out that it was his birthday (again) and that he didn't have anything in his fridge.

On the note of his fridge, I had insisted that we carry out our little threesome in _his _room due to the very simple fact that it was bigger, nicer, had a table and a fridge. He also had a T.V which would prove most essential for phase two of my Birthday for Comrade the Cowboy extravaganza.

We completely neglected the purposeful table and sat on his bed to eat the takeaway. After successfully pinching most of his meal and getting rice all over the sheets, Dimitri went to dispose of the plastic packaging but I promptly shoved him back down on the bed and did it myself.

"You would think by the time I reached twenty-five that I could put something in the bin Roza," he said huskily.

"You would, wouldn't you?" I teased and he rolled his eyes. "Right…" I began looking around his room.

"What are you looking for?" Dimitri asked when a frown replaced my teasing aura.

I paused my search and threw my arms up in the air. "Where in God's name have you hidden your DVDs?" I asked opening a drawer and gazing a little too long at his underwear.

"Not in there Roza," he chuckled and I snapped out of my daze. He rose from the bed and opened his wardrobe. He then gestured to the bottom right hand corner however I wandered over to the couch and flopped down onto it.

"Pick one." I commanded and Dimitri frowned at me. "Pick your favourite John Wayne, 1980s , Stetson-filled movie and I will watch it with you to see exactly what all the fuss is about." I smiled and Dimitri looked at me in awe.

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" he asked walking over to me and tilting my head to his.

"Once or twice," I shrugged and he cupped my face in his strong hands.

"I love you just as sure as there is water in the sea, as the sky is blue, as the grass is green. I love you will every tiny piece of matter inside of me and no metric scale in any universe is large enough to put a number on my love for you Roza." He gave me the most blissful of kisses on my parted lips. "I always have and will always love you until the day creation falls apart for not even the stopping of my heart could stop the love I feel for you my beautiful Roza."

"Dimitri I…" I was lost for words was what I was. I had barely managed 'Dimitri I…'. My gaze had locked fiercely with his and I only saw one rational cause for action. I fused our mouths together in a blaze of passion. He melted into the kiss and I deepened it, running my hands up his back a pulling him closer to me. The kiss ended naturally and I rested my forehead on his and closed my eyes as my hair softly brushed the underside of the Stetson. A moment of comfortable silence passed before I decided to break it. "Do you still want to watch that movie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there (again). It is becoming rather apparent that I am quite a sappy writer, but if you guys are liking it I guess it isn't too bad. It is just quite funny to see how I express myself in words is of sharp contrast to what I am like IRL. To put that point in perspective, I didn't even cry at the Fault in Our Stars for which, I am most ashamed :(<strong>

**Anywho, sorry for the slight tangent, I do hope you are enjoying it and I would love to hear what you are thinking as telepathy is not currently available over BT Wifi…yet ;) Please do leave your delightful opinions and comments and I ****am most excited to be reading them.**

**All the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade. **

**Apologies for the late update, I am currently Sixth Form hunting which, according to my mother, means I cannot do anything but research courses and apply for as many as possible. Such fun.**

**In other business, I would like to personally thank XxDeadlyBlackRosexX, stardreamer2608, Dimitri's .Smexi .Shewolf, monkeygirl1425, ElectricBlue180, Bea and (last but **_**no**_** means least) XxSapphirebloodxX for all your really supportive reviews; I am truly touched by the response people are having to this story and hope to continue doing it justice.**

**Disclaimer: To my shame, I do not own Vampire Academy or anything connecting to it. That is all Richelle Mead :3**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

We did end up watching a movie. It was called Red River and it wasn't half bad. Sure, technology had advanced since its release in 1948, but I wasn't really too fussed. It was an exhilarating tale that all started with avenging a lost love. The thought of losing _my_ love was one I was not going to even dwell upon and I snuggled closer to said love's body as if convincing myself of this fact.

Dimitri welcomed my tighter embrace and snaked his muscular hand round my body so that his hand rested on my hip. I tried to regain my focus of the film but it was proving quite the challenge. As if reading my mind, Dimitri chuckled softly and pressed his lip to my head which lead me to close my eyes and further relish the sensation.

As the credits slowly rolled onto the screen I jumped up, which surprised Dimitri a little, and grinned deviously.

"So…" I began, "You ready for part three?" I said excitedly.

"Is it still even my birthday?" he questioned lightly as he popped the DVD back in its case.

"It is 11:43 which means there are seventeen minutes left of your birthday, and I plan on using all of them." I said with a sharp nod.

"What on earth for?" he asked, rather naïvely.

"Well, I could strip you down to your birthday suit, plus Stetson, and have my way with you…" I suggested hopefully which earned me a condemning look. "Your loss," I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow which I took as an opportunity to continue, "as much as I would like to show you that way," I winked, "I have other ways to show my awesomeness."

A smile slowly crept its way across his face however was quickly replaced by a stern frown when he saw the blindfold.

"Do you not trust me comrade?" I sighed in mock outrage; I really could never be properly mad at him.

"With my life Roza," he replied softly but without hesitation. He then let me cut off his sight. I secured the blindfold firmly over his beautiful eyes and gave him the finger to check if he could see. Hearing no scolding or, indeed, any signs of reaction, I determined that he couldn't see and then took his hand in my own.

"As you may or may not have worked out," I began, leading him through his dorm, "I might have, minorly, interrogated Alberta into giving me the date of your birth and was rather shocked to find I only had three days to sort something absolutely, jaw-dropping, mind-blowing, sock-removing brilliant out. Thanks for that one by the way." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime milaya,"

"Anyway, I decided I wanted to give you something that would complete you and thus, the Stetson." I patted the hat and he just shook his head. "But, I also wanted to give you something that would make you feel at peace so…" I lingered, walking round so I was behind him and running my hands up his arms to reach the blindfold. "… I zdes **(and here)**" I said in my best rehearsed Russian accent whilst removing his blindfold. I honestly never thought I would live to hear the day Dimitri Belikov gasped but fate had other ideas.

I had tried – and mostly failed but it is the thought that counts…right? – to replicate something _very_ close to Dimitri's heart.

For some unknown reason to human, Moroi, and indeed, any kind: I realised not too long ago that I could paint. This was, technically, discovered, by Lissa, when we were in Portland. Lissa had insisted we take an Art Class as, and I quote, "There is a guy who is fit as hell and _totally_ has a crush on you so you absolutely _must _go." To be fair, Caleb was pretty darn good-looking but I did not pursue and ended up with someone _much _better who even endured the wearing of a Stetson for me.

That someone now stood completely awed at the piece of artwork before him. I had painted a dusty, blonde-haired and deep blue-eyed Moroi that I had copied from a picture found in Dimitri's room on one of the many occasions I had broken in here. I had painted Ivan.

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but then promptly snapped it shut and swallowed. I wrapped my arms, from where I stood behind him, around his defined abs and rose to my tip-toes to whisper into his hair:

"Happy Birthday comrade." I brushed some of his long hair out of the way so I could attack his strong neck with my lips. As if the painting had not existed, Dimitri turned in my hold and pushed me to the wall, seducing me with his mouth.

"Roza, I cannot begin to express how much I cherish you." He said, resting his forehead to mine and I smiled wholly back in response.

"The feeling is mutual." I breathed and he took my lips within his own in seconds. After a delightfully heavy make-out session, he decided the wall wasn't comfortable enough for me so carried me, bridal style, back to his bed and gently laid me down on the sheets: which, might I just take the time to point out, were still covered in rice.

This did not seem to bother my Russian God as he lay down beside me and brought me close to his body. "Stay with me." He pleaded and who was I to deny those brown eyes?

"I'm not going anywhere Romeo." I said and Dimitri smiled pulling me under the rice-covered sheets and pulled my head down to his chest where I heard his steady heart beat.

I heard a click echo in the room signalling the calendar had switched days. I looked up at my Dimitri and gently removed the Stetson he had been subdued to all day. He gave me one of the most adoring smiles I had ever received and as we lay together, me wrapped in his protective arms, I felt something I had never once contemplated feeling…

I felt complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there comrades. <strong>

**I hope you liked chapter número cinco porque soy bastante orgulloso of it (Spanish speaking assessment coming up, I am having a blast xD) Anywho, as stated above, I am in the dark mists of college hunting so the updates will be coming in less frequently but I do aim to continue with this story. I am not too sure how long for as it is said "don't overdo a good speech" and whilst this isn't a 'good speech', I believe the same sentiment applies.**

**Just out of general interest, if anyone is currently taking English Language or Literature at A Level (or AS) or knows anything about them I would really love to hear from you. I am wanting to take an English but I do not know which one to take. I love reading so much and I do it all the time but I also love creative writing (hence this) and I enjoy analysing texts. **

**All in all, I am a little stuck for choice and am looking for advice literally anywhere. I have asked my current English teacher and he said that it was really up to me as I am equally balanced at them both so I turn to your, dear comrades, in a plea of dire help. **

**This does not mean I discourage any other reviews that may help me improve on this story; I welcome them all and I hope that you are enjoying what I have made of our little Dimka's birthday.**

**All the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	6. Author's Note

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**Before I go any further, I would like to thank the following for their most welcomed reviews on chapter five: monkeygirl1425, Dimitri's .Smexi . Shewolf, XxSapphireBloodxX and Bea.**

**A special thank you to Dimitri's .Smexi . Shewolf for all your help with the whole English A Level debacle, your advice was unquestionably helpful and I cannot express in any language the extent of my gratitude. Thank you so much.**

**Unfortunately, this is not a chapter but before I am virtually hung, drawn and quartered, hear me out.**

**It is in my belief that this little story has reached a comfortable ending point as it was originally meant to be a lone one-shot of a small event on Dimitri's birthday and now it has reached the end of the day, I feel it is appropriate to finish calmly, rather than abruptly, and if I were to drag the story out it will become exactly that: a drag. **

**This does not mean I will stop writing. For those of you out there – and might I just say how honoured I am by your existence – who are enjoying my writing, I am thinking of writing other stories with more lengthy and complex plots which I hope you will enjoy.**

**All in all it has been a pleasure writing for you and I hope you continue to enjoy both my own and other individual's fantastic work.**

**All the best  
>Mariarty <strong>


End file.
